Solo una amiga
by linithamonre77
Summary: Después del incidente de Frozer, Adrien no puede evitar preocuparse por cierta chica de coletas que lo ayudó con Kagami en la pista de hielo. Pensamientos que irremediablemente lo llevan a cierto músico que le hacen preguntarse si Marinette es solamente una amiga


**DISCLAIMER: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son del grandiosísimo Thomas Astruc que poco a poco mata nuestro corazón con tanto cambio de ships. Sin embargo, la historia es mía y no permito bajo ningún motivo que sea publicada en otra plataforma.**

 **Advertencia: alusiones a Adrinette y Lukanette. Ubicado después del episodio de Frozer.**

 **¿Quién quiere al rollito de canela cuando puede tener al mejorado sunshine de Luka? Ciertamente Adrien cayó un poco de mi gracia con tanto friendzoneo y me parece súper cool que al fin un personaje le preste atención a Marinette a un nivel más romántico... Digo, ambos están ciegos pero a veces creo que Adrien peca con ello ya que ni siquiera considera a Marinette como algo más que simplemente que una amiga, a pesar de que no conoce sus sentimientos -o se hace el bruto- ya no sé, estoy divagando. LALALA.**

 **Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que pasé por aquí, casi ni recordaba como usar la plataforma ya que he sido solamente una lectora invisible por estos lares y los otros que suelo frecuentar. Es la primera vez que escribo de Miraculous, así que disculpen si hay un poco de OoC así como si se me va alguna falta de ortografía. Sin más que agregar, ¡Nos leemos en los comentarios!**

* * *

 ** _SOLO UNA AMIGA_**

Una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer en la inmensa cama. Había sido un día agitado, si bien la batalla contra Frozer no se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo, había sido un akuma poderoso. Ciertamente Hawkmoth estaba confiriéndole a sus esbirros habilidades cada vez más elaborados que hacían que constantemente necesitaran de otros héroes como Rena Rouge y Carapace.

No se quejaba. Después del altercado que había tenido en contra de su Lady, había aceptado poco a poco que confiaba en él, pero como le había explicado y que después pudo rectificar con la visita del maestro Fú, saber las identidades de otros súper héroes era un riesgo bastante alto y estaba orgulloso que la heroína de traje moteado siguiera confiando en él, a pesar de que a veces no podía contener su mal genio y que un reproche saliera de sí de vez en cuando, esta siempre permanecía en su firme convicción de mantener antes su deber y la seguridad de los parisinos ante todo.

O eso se decía a sí mismo mientras pensaba en la rosa que le obsequió y que esta no estuvo dispuesta a aceptar para no dañar aún más sus sentimientos.

Repentinamente, acudió a su mente otra chica de coletas completamente diferente. Le agradecía a Marinette el que acudiera a su ayuda para hacerlo sentir menos nervioso alrededor de Kagami. Sabía que la chica podía ser intimidante y no tenía idea de cómo invitar a salir a alguien tan similar a sí mismo, que parecía tenerlo todo. Afortunadamente, Marinette siempre sabía qué hacer y cuando amablemente le sugirió llevarla a la pista de hielo, no pudo evitar el invitarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio aparecer junto a Luka. El hermano de Juleka era una persona agradable, se veía que era un chico cool. Ambos conectaban bien, siempre había observado que la chica de coletas se mostraba algo tímida y hacía tartamudeos de lo más graciosos que lo enternecían y constantemente le hacían preguntarse si no se sentiría algo intimidada por el incidente del chicle y se mostrara más distante que con el resto de sus compañeros. Con Luka no era diferente, se mostraba relajada y si bien también se quedaba muda a veces por las palabras del muchacho, se veía que poco a poco habían cultivado una amistad.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si estarían saliendo.

— ¿Otra vez preocupado por Marinette?—. le cuestionó su Kwami, que le daba una mirada curiosa — ¿No crees que es demasiada atención para tratarse solamente de una amistad?

Le dio una mala mirada al pequeño dios de la destrucción antes de repetir nuevamente que la chica era solamente una amiga.

—Claro, una amiga que te ayuda con tu interés amoroso cuando decidiste cambiar de enfoque por tantos rechazos de Ladybug.

—Estoy enamorado de…—.

Plagg rodó los ojos y lo cortó antes de que acabase.

—Sí, Ladybug, lo que sea. Lo repites constantemente como un mantra una y otra vez chico. Los humanos son demasiado complicados, prefiero al camembert, este nunca me falla —. exclamó mientras abrazaba a un pequeño trozo de su amado y apestoso queso.

Adrien arrugó la nariz entretanto miraba al techo, sin poder sacar a la imagen de Luka y Marinette de su cabeza, ¿serían algo más que amigos? ¿cómo era posible, se dijo, si solamente se habían visto un par de veces desde el festival de música?

Estaba siendo un poco injusto al juzgarlos. Él se había enamorado de la valentía y bravura de Ladybug desde el primer día. Y ahora estaba haciendo conjeturas sobre sus amigos.

Decidió salir a despejarse un poco, nada mal le vendría el patrullar por los techados esa noche como Chat Noir. Era una buena forma de ocupar su tiempo.

—Plagg…

El Kwami de la destrucción abrió los ojos como platos mientras degustaba el trozo del horripilante queso.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!—. le objetó, pero no pudo decir más antes escuchar las palabras que irremediablemente lo introducirían en el anillo.

—¡Transfórmame!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre se había sentido libre mientras el viento de la noche oscura de París le daba en la cara cuando volaba por los tejados de la ciudad de la luz.

Usaba su fiel bastón mientras pasaba cerca del Louvre, desplazándose poco a poco hasta llegar al Pont des Art

Sus ojos se fueron instantánea e irremediablemente al Sena, y se estrecharon un poco al percatarse que en la cubierta del Liberty estaba un joven de mechas azuladas con su guitarra sentado sobre una tumbona y concentrado en sus acordes.

Luka levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que un sonido seco se producía en la proa. Era nada más y nada menos que uno de los héroes de París. Le brindó una sonrisa tenue antes de saludarlo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal, Chat Noir?

Sabía que el joven contaba chistes de gatos en los momentos más inapropiados y tenía un poco alto el ego, pero no podía opinar si no lo conocía personalmente. Como cumplía con su trabajo y había salvado tanto a su madre como a su hermana de las akumatizaciones, no tenía quejas.

Este lo observaba concentrado y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo bajo la mirada neón. Pudo percibir curiosidad y un leve nerviosismo, pero mucho quedaba detrás de una máscara que parecía haberse impuesto a sí mismo, no se trataba solamente del traje.

Estaba por replicar algo cuando escuchó la abrupta pregunta de este.

— ¿Marinette y tú están saliendo?

Lo observó detenidamente, tratando de analizarlo.

¿Acaso conocía a la chica de coletas? Sabía que Marinette era conocida por ser amable y contar con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Después de todo era una chica asombrosa y no dudaba que fuera amiga del héroe de París, no cuando todo lo que gravitaba a su alrededor era amabilidad y una ternura infinita. Lo sabía porque lo escuchaba de Juleka y cuando fueron a rescatar a su madre la cual fue akumatizada como Capitán Hardrock, demostró ser serena en situaciones de alto riesgo y se sacrificaba a sí misma para ayudar a los demás. Porque así era Marinette.

Por lo que no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco brusca cuando le contestó

— ¿Acaso eso importa?

No estaba desmintiendo su pregunta y sin embargo, no estaba afirmando nada que pudiese dejar a entrever sus sentimientos por la chica de ojos azules.

El gato negro pareció crisparse un poco ante su evasiva.

— Por supuesto, conozco a Marinette y puedo asegurar que a pesar de que es una excelente persona, no tiene demasiada experiencia con los chicos de su alrededor. Incluso hubo un problema con un chico akumatizado que anteriormente estaba enamorado de ella que puso en riesgo su seguridad. Solamente estaba preocupado por ella.

Luka suspiró, viendo al cielo nocturno.

—Marinette es una persona asombrosa. Es valiente, y sumamente talentosa. Incluso abrió el candado de unas cadenas cuando estábamos en este mismo barco atrapados por la voluntad de mi madre. — dijo con voz suave, que no pasó desapercibida por Chat Noir —. Sin embargo, por mucho que me gustaría que se fijara en mí, ella tiene en mente a otra persona.

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa para el rubio. Sabía que Marinette gustaba de un chico que la había rechazado gracias a la conversación que habían mantenido cuando ocurrió el incidente de Glaciator. Pero al verlos tan juntos y compenetrados no pudo evitar sumar dos más dos y ahora se sentía un poco culpable por el dejo de melancolía que sonaba en la voz del músico.

Antes de poder pensar en palabras de consuelo qué brindarle, éste replicó.

—Sin embargo, no voy a rendirme. Aunque tenga solamente su amistad buscaré poco a poco colarme en su corazón. Aunque no sea del todo bueno con las palabras. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

No lo dudaba.

Por ello, mientras se despedía y recorría los techados de París, no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente se alegraría por Marinette, si Luka conseguía hacerla feliz sería feliz también con ella.

A pesar de que sentía una punzada en el pecho cuando pensaba en la chica de ojos azules.

Misma que desechó instantáneamente.

Porque Marinette solamente era una amiga. ¿Verdad?

 **Linitha-chan***

* * *

 **¡Tadá! Decidí hacer un one-shot cortito que me rondaba en la cabeza. Espero que disfrutasen leyéndolo tanto o más como lo hice escribiéndolo. Se siente bien tener el teclado bajo mis dedos nuevamente. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
